<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Song by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287341">The Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Magic, Music, Ten Sentence Fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She hears the song when she’s helping Gus dig out one of his tunnels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luz Noceda &amp; Gus Porter, Luz Noceda &amp; The Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I challenged myself to write a ten sentence fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She hears the song when she’s helping Gus dig out one of his tunnels. Luz can’t help but hum the tune. “What are you singing?” her friend asks eventually.</p><p>“I don’t know,” she whispers. It’s true, she doesn’t know. But the song is still there, echoing deep into her bones, echoing her heartbeat. She keeps humming the tune.</p><p>She finds the glyph a few minutes later. Gus cheers for her as Luz sketches it out and presses it, the tunnel they’re working on soon connecting with the rest as the glyph carves the earth it’s under.</p><p>Still, the song sings and Luz hums along.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I takes prompts!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>